Kingdom Hearts meets Inuyasha
by Ivy and Crystal
Summary: Our first story go easy on us.Sora awakes in the Fudal era and the trouble begins.We also the forgot disclaimer so:WE DONT OWN INUYASHA OR KH!
1. The short begining

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked through the knee-high grass. Shippo clung to Kagome's shoulder in fear of getting lost in the grass. "What is that?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, with two jumps he was standing close to a boy with spikey brown hair who lay unconsious in the grass, a large key was in his right hand. Kagome was soon beside Inuyasha, looking down at the boy. Shippo jumped down and picked up the crown shaped charm around his neck. His large blue eyes slowly opened, "Riku...Who is...Man! You got tall, AND fluffy ears!" Inuyasha glared and raised an eyebrow, "Who in the heck is _Riku_?" Ignoring this Sora turned to Miroku, "Dang Kairi you realy let yourself go!" his eye twitched. Miroku reached for his prayer beads and Sango gave him a look that said, do that and die, he sighed and left them alone. "Kairi?" Kagome asked looking confused, "That is Miroku, and Sango, and I'm Kagome. That is Inuyasha." she explained. "I'm Sora" he said then jabbed his thumb into an unsuspecting Shippo by mistake. "OUCH!" yelped Shippo, "FOX FIRE!" Sora waved the attack away, and coughed. He walked to Inuyasha and started to mess with his ears. "If you value your life stop" growled Inuyasha. Sora continued. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha attacked and just in time Sora used the keyblade to block the attack. "What is THAT?" Inuyasha's angry face showed slight wonder and jumped back scowling. With a triumphant smile Sora responded "The Keyblade." Kagome sighed, "You two knock it off." she said as Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. In the distance a smack was heard, Sora looked over as Miroku rubbed his cheek, it had a red hand print on it. Sango was holding her Hiraikotsu, her giant boomerang, against Miroku's neck.


	2. The Fight

**Disclaimer: we don't own inuyasha or kh or any disney characters...**

"I'm bored." Sora stated dully then looked over at Inuyasha. Sora's eyes narrowed and he gave Inuyasha a look that said, 'Wanna duel?' Inuyasha smiled then pulled out the Tetsusiga, "You read my mind!" he shouted as Sora got in the ready position. Sango sighed, "Poor kid is gonna get hid butt kicked" Miroku noded in agreement. Kagome ran over to where Sango was and sat down, watching the two fight. "FIRAGA!" Sora's keyblade shot out a large ball of fire that hit Inuyasha head on. The blast sent Inuyasha flying against a tree, He jumped and with a triumphant smile "Fire-rat fur, flame proof." He landed several yards away from Sora, "WIND SCAR!" Sora, just in time shouted, "AREOGA" a swirling shield appeared defending him, His eyes narrowed "Summon, TINKERBELL" Tink flew around sora. Inuyasha's eyes blinked, "Wha-" he stammered confused. "blizzaga!" Sora shouted sending an Icy beam at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped up narrowly avoiding the attack but was hit hard in the head by the spyraling Keyblade, he fell through the air and landed with a thud. "INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted and tried to get up but was held back by Sango. Sora caught the Keyblade as it spyraled back. Inuyasha slowly stood up and started to charge at Sora, Sora did the same thing. When they reached each other both blades swung and hit the other blade as a cloude of dust appeared. When it cleared it showed both of them thier blades locked against eachother. Inuyasha held onto the Tetsusiga with his left hand and rose his right hand and said, "it's over. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Direct hit, Sora went flying back and landed with a thud, unmoving. The keyblade landed at Inuyasha's feet.

**TBC**

**So, how was the second chappie?Short?Good?Bad?Did it suck like crap?Plz let us know!R&R!**

Ivy n Crystal


	3. Random stuff

Disclaimer:We do not own KH, Inuyahsa, Or Disney!

(:Ivy:)Yay!We finally updated!w00t!

(:Crystal:)rolls eyes

Review Corner:

EarthDragonAlchemist:Ok, we will certainly make them longer.

bartholomewrules-nya:Did I spell that right?Oh well.But WE HAVE UPDATED!And, we wil continue to humor you, your Royal Highness,

for we are your lackeys!

Inuyasha smiled and looked down.Kagome grabbed her first-aid kit and ran to where Sora had landed.

When she got there, she looked down then cast a glance at Inuyasha that said,

'come over here and look what you did'.Miroku held the tiny, annoyed pixie by the wing.

Tinkerbell smiled as she saw that Sora was K.O.d

_"How dare he!How dare he drag me here, to where this strange man caught me by my wing!_

_I dont care if he is hurt.Im going back to Peter! _thought Tink.She then bit deep into

Mirokus thumb, when he released hed she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Inuyasha picked up the Keyblade, but it vanished.When he stood behind Kagome,

he saw that Soras left shoulder sleeve was stained a deep crimson red.

Below that, above his elbow, were four large, deep, gashes; being cleaned by Kagome.

She finished and wrapped all the way from below his shoulder to an inch or two from

his shoulder in several layers of bandages.

...Meanwhile...

Kairi held on to a branch, below her, a weasle-like demon was destroyed as an arrow passed

through it.She jumped down and brushed off her skirt."Thanks."Kairi said."Come."

commanded a woman, who then walked away.Kairi followed then after...

_**Who do you think the woman was?What will happen to Sora?Will Riku show?**_

**_Why am I asking all these questions?_Review, or Hamtaro will be fed to a **

**pit of rabid dogs!Mwahahahaha!(I do not own Hamtaro, I stole him!)**

**Hisses to lawyersRuns of with Hamtaro**

**Crystal:rolls eyes**


	4. The Reunion

**Chapter 4 of: Kingdom Hearts Meets Inuyasha!**

Were sooooooo sorry about not updating for a long time...

problems with Hurricane Katrina..Feel sorry for the poor people(T-T)...anyway!Lots more fluff and stuff

and guest stars!Whoop Whoop!

_**Now to the story!**_

"Serves you right, catching the poor thing by its wing." Sango said tensely to Miroku,

who was rubbing his thumb gingerly.She got up and walked over to where Kagome, Inuyasha,

and a KOd Sora was.On the way, she picked up a confused Shippo.(BTW, where was he:Shrugs:)

"That was a cheap-shot.."Sora responded before slowly opening his eyes.He sat up and gingerly touched

the bandaging on his left arm.He smiled at Kagome and picked up the Keyblade.

(Riku)

Riku walked along a path in the forest.He passed by a tree, and noticed an arrow half-way in the ground,

near some shoe tracks in the ground."Kairi," he murmered as he followed the prints.He stopped and looked up,

noticing the sky was quickly losing its light.After dark, he climbed a tree and looked into the distance.

He noticed two campfires, one not too far away, and one several miles off.He jumped down and ran

along the path.

Soon he saw the campfire, sitting near it was Kairi, and a strange woman.He ducked behind a bush;

when he came back up, he saw the woman with a loaded bow aimed at his head.(gulp)

(Kairi)

Kairi watched in fright, she didnt know what was there.

Then came a familiar voice,"Dont shoot!"She watched as

Riku cautiously came out of the bushes."Riku!" she shreiked

loudly, running over.

(Ummm...)

Inuyashas ears twiched,"Whats wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Someone not too far away, probaly a girl, yelled 'Riku'.Hey kid, isnt that..."

but before he could finish, Sora was up and running, Keyblade in his right hand.

"Im coming, Kairi!" he said running as fast as he could."We should go after him."

Kagome said, standing up."Feh.He can take care of himself" Inuyasha argued."Not after what you did!" Kagome

shot back, following Sora.

As dawn lit up the world, Sora saw three people.2 he recognized, one he didnt.Behind him, lead by Inuyasha, was Kagome

and the others close by."Kairi!" he called out.Kairi stood up and smiled.Sora ran up to her and hugged her.Her startled face changed to a smile

as she hugged him back."How sweet." Kagome said and laid her head on Inuyashas shoulder.Riku rolled his eyes."Sora...your arm...and your sleeve..."

Kairi asked quietly, looking up at Sora."Oh, Im fine.Really!" he reassured her.Miroku looked over at Kairi in a way only he does, and thought,"So shes Kairi..."he thought.He grinned evilly.Sora gave Riku a friendly smile."Whered that strange woman go?"

Riku asked, looking around

_**TBC!**_

**So, how was it?Pweez click the button down there that says'Submit Review'!Giving out free KH and Inu plushies**

**to whoever reviews!Not really...**(Ivy:**WARNING!**Things are gonna get fluffy!)(Crystal+smacks Ivy upside the head+You idiot!)


	5. Guest stars & a fight

Chapter 5! Yay!

_**(Ivy)Yay!Please continue reviewing!**_

We have some bad news and some good news.BadThis story will be put on hold.

The good were making a new story!(Thats why were putting this on hold.)

Now, our feature presentation!

We dont own anything Inuyasha, or Kingdom Hearts, or Disney.

**GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!**

----------------

Kagome & Kairi were sitting next to a tree."So, are you and Inuyasha together? Kairi asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should we?

"Well, at least Sora admitted."

Kagome looked around for an escape.She got up and pulled out her first-aid kit.

She walked over to Sora and said,"Time to change your bandages." Sora took the supplies

"Erm, Kagome, Im a big boy now."(Think of the pull-ups song!XD.we dont own it.)He then sat next to Kairi.

Sora unbandaged the cuts and winced."Tell me what happened." Kairi said."I got into a catfight...with a dog."(XD)

he explained.

"Oh, Sora."

Suddenly everything was quiet, the sound of a flute seemed to be carried by the wind.

"Who is playing that garbage?" Inuyasha asked angrily."Its not garbage." Kagome said, standing up, almost mesmerized

by the flute.She followed the sound with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango,Shippo, Kirara, Sora, Riku, and Kairi close behind.

When Kagome arrived at the source of the music, she saw a girl, sitting at the base of a tree,

her eyes closed, playing her flute.Her long blonde hair was in a braid that went all the way down her back.Most

surprising was, on her head, was a pair of cat-like ears.She finished her song and looked up at her crowd.Her crystal

blue eyes felt like they were piercing through them.

"Who are you?" barked Inuyasha.She merely blinked.

"Crystal, my name is Crystal.What, pray tell, is yours."

"Well that was rude, Inuyasha."Kagome scolded."Well Im Kagome, this is Sango, Shippo, Miroku,

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and of course, Inuyasha."

Everyone nodded as their name was spoken, Inuyasha instead crossed his arms and merely said, 'Feh.'.

"Hi!" a voice said as a head popped down from a branch higher up on the tree."Crystal! Youre so rude.You forgot me!"she turned to the group Im Ivy!",

she announced, her reddish-brown hair that reaching all the way down to Crystals ears.She also had cat-like ears, except one was flat against her head

apparently form a hard bashing.

Ivy wore a deep red kimono, while Crystals was pale blue.A soft mew was heard, then a small creature jumped into Crystals lap."Hey Ice."

Crystal said, stroking its back.

Ice looked exactly like Kirara, except where Kirara had black, Ice had blue.

...Later...

"That one in blue is a weakling.She controls the wind.'Inuyasha snapped then glared at Crystal, who was playing her flute.

"What?" she said calmly witha hint of P.Od-ness in her voice to Inuyasha.

"NO!DONT GET HER ANGRY!" Ivy screeched and felt her flattened ear, remembering perfectly well the last time she got Crystal ticked off.

"Whatcha' gonna do bout' it?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Lets go!" Crystal said, accepting, then tossing her flute aside.

She blinked and the center of her eyes formed into slits.

Shippo took out a rice cake (out of nowhere-XD) and put in front of Sango ,Miroku, Kagome, Sora, and Kairi."My bet on Inuyasha." he said.

Sora, Miroku, and Kagome pulled out a rice cake (again-out of nowhere) and agreed with Shippo.

Sango and Kairi placed their bets on Crystal.

"She doesnt even have claws!"Shippo replied to Sango and Kairis bets with a sneer.Crystal looked down at her claws and they suddenly grew

3 inches longer.Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga.

Crystal waved her hand and a strong gust of wind took Tetsusaiga out of Inuyashas hands and tossed it aside.When it landed, it was thrust so deep in the ground, only the handle was visible.

"She doesnt need her flute!" Ivy called from a tree to an amazed Shippo.

"Were cat demons, our eyes and claws change when we turn into full demons."she also explained.

Shippo watched the fight once again.

"I dont need that to beat you." Inuyasha said, referring to Crystals actions.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"he yelled, while charging towards Crystal, who dodged at the last moment, almost unharmed.

She looked at her right arm and saw her sleeve was ripped and a deep gash was clearly visible.

She turned and attacked Inuyasha and was able to get a direct hit on his arm, only hers was much deeper.He was thrown back.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he said again, charging blindly at her, but she once again dodged and he completly missed.

He attacked again, this time she was too late.He was able to get one cut on her cheek and cut off half of her braid.

Her hair, now down to her shoulders, unbraided itself and hung down.She turned and slashed at Inuyasha, enraged, he jumped

away, but when he landed, he had a hard time catching his breath.

He looked down, his left side had several deep marks oozing a crimson liquid.

"Dont kill him!" Ivy begged down to Crystal."Hey! Get away from me, you freak!" she yelled and kicked Ice off the tree branch and next to Kirara.

Taking advantage of Inuyashas stop to take a breath, Crystal ran up behind him, rose both arms in the air, and brought them down his back.He collapsed

onto the ground.He got up slowly to see Crystal standing triumphantly in front of him.He rose one hand and tried to attack.She grabbed his slow-moving hand, her claws

digging into his wrist.She then threw him over her shoulder and turned to face him.He got up slowly, once standing, he fell on to his knees, then flat to the ground.

Kagome stood up, unbelieving."Inuyasha!" she shouted while running to him when he didnt get up.Crystal tied her hair into a ponytail.Her nails went back to

normal; she blinked, her eyes returned to normal.She jumped into a tree and fell asleep.

With her harp, Ivy started a campfire and kept its flames dancing slowly.Kagome was kneeled next to Inuyasha, and was stroking his hair.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said slowly, his eyes half-open.She looked at him worredly as he went back to sleep.She smiled but didnt leave his side.

She looked at Crystal up in the tree, she was as tired as Inuyasha.

"I win!" Sango and Kairi said together and collected the rice cake winnings.

"Kairi?" Sora asked, looking at his friend.

"Yes?"

"I still have your good luck charm." he explained.

"You keep it." Kairi replied, then kissed his cheek.

She rested her hear against Soras arm and fell asleep.He smiled and fell asleep as well.

Ivy picked up Ice by the tail,"You owe me 20 rice cakes."

_**Well, we are sorry for the long delay.We hoped you enjoyed reading this!Like we said earlier,**_

_**we are in process with a new story, so this storyll be put on hold.Sorry!**_

_Review Corner:_

_EarthDragonAlchemist:Well, heres your longer chapters!_

_bartholomewrulez-nya:Heh, we didnt make them 'go boom' but they did fight a little.Thanx for reviewing!_

_Scorch the hedgehog:But yup, Kikyo was the woman!_

_oathkeeperlizxy91:Thank you.Thank you VERY much!Every review counts!_

_snoopdog:Aww, thanx!We have at least...(Ivy counts fingers)...2 more stories coming!XD_

**Ciao for now!**

Ivy n Crystal


	6. big sigh from authors

Ok guys we are SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about taking so long to update but I

PROMISE there WILL be FLUFF in the next chappie….. so sorry about the delay,

please forgive us… (also things that you wanna see in the next chapter - **NOT INCLUDING ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS GOING BOOM**! - would be liked)

* * *

Ivy and Crystal


	7. Fluff and the battle begins!

Crystal: yes, I finally got so bored that I started this chapter! I am thinking about ending this story a few chapters after this one, also thinking about adding a super fluffy ending. D

**SORRY FOR MAKING ALL Y'ALL WAIT!**

* * *

(A few hours later)

Shippo, still upset about losing the bet, looked around for something to do. Sango was sitting next to Miroku, her head resting on his shoulder. Sango looked up at Miroku, smiling softly. Miroku turned his head to Sango and their eyes met, they both started blushing. Shippo grinned evilly and scampered onto Sango's shoulder. Once there he smashed their faces together and ran to Kagome, snickering all the way. Sango raised her hand as if to slap the monk, but instead it rested on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. (Ivy: -dances- ABOUT TIME/ Crystal: Happy?) Kagome looked over her shoulder as Shippo jumped on her back,

"Aww, how sweet." She mused. Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly, and he looked up to see what Kagome was talking about. As soon as he saw the two kissing, his tongue shot out and his face gained a disgusted look on it.

Kairi had just finished helping Sora to bandage his arm when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked over to Sora, he pointed to Sango and Miroku. She leaned against him and smiled softly. An impulse rushed through both of them, and they look towards each other, their faces coming closer. (Crystal: Hmmm, maybe I should Time warp here. –grins evilly- / Ivy: T.T Don't you dare) Riku watched Sora and Kairi until the moment before their lips met, then he looked up into the tree where Crystal had retreated. Crystal was now sitting up, watching the scene underneath her with a soft smile. She jumped to the ground and looked around. (Crystal: There ya go, Some of the Fluff I promised)

Inuyasha sat up, his side still hurt but it wasn't unbearable. He winced but forced a smile when he noticed Kagome looking worriedly at him again. "I'm Hungry." He said and folded his arms. Kagome sighed, 'at least he was back to normal' she thought to herself.

"Ivy, can you heat up some water?" She called over to the red-headed Cat-demon. Kagome filled a pot with water from a nearby stream, then she placed it over the fire. With a few strokes of her harp Ivy convinced the flames to burn hotter while they danced. Soon warm steam wafted up from the boiling water. "Dinner!" Kagome called to everyone, the sun was now dipping below the horizon.

Everyone gathered around the campfire, Sango and Miroku sitting beside each other, Sora and Kairi next to each other as well, unable to look at the other without blushing. Riku sat on the other side of Kairi, grumbling something. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to one another. Crystal sat on the other side of Inuyasha, Ivy on the other side of Crystal and Sango. Kagome served every one a cup of Ramen.

"Hey Inuyasha, Sorry about earlier" Crystal said as if nothing had happened earlier that day.

"Feh," Came Inuyasha's response. Ivy looked at Crystal and shook her head sighing. Crystal was normally like this, calm and collected. But she could be easy to anger, and once angry you were pretty much at her mercy. Crystal never stayed mad long, this was the longest that Ivy had seen her angry. Soon everyone was yawning. The allure of a good night's sleep overtook them all, one by one.

(The next day)

It was almost noon when Ice and Kirara started to shift uncomfortably. Sango looked worriedly at the two. Everyone knew that trouble was fast approaching.

"Wha…?" Sango was in panic, these small black bug shaped creatures were appearing everywhere. Sora and Riku shot upwards.

"We got 'em" Sora shouted and clipped the Oblivion keychain onto the keyblade, transforming it. Riku pulled out his weapon of choice, and together he and Sora charged at the Shadows. Their blades ripped through them effortlessly.

Sango and Miroku gasped, how were they unable to even scratch these new enemies yet these two children were able to destroy them in a single swipe?

"Sora, What are the Heartless doing here?" Riku snapped in between slashing.

"I don't know…!" Sora barked back after obliterating another Shadow. Sora stopped dead in his tracks. Giant snakes with furry manes were flying through the air! "What kind of Heartless are those!" Sora asked, his mouth gaping open. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Crystal, and Ivy all stood up and prepared for a hard long battle.

"Those aren't Heartless or whatever they are called. Those are DEMONS!" Inuyasha growled while pulling out the Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha let lose the attack and it slashed through 79 different demons.

"Very good, my pawns" Evil laughter filled the forest as a cloud of smoke appeared above, two figures standing on top. One of the figures wore a hood, completely hiding his identity.

"NARAKU!" Kagome and Inuyasha snapped upwards at the same time. Inuyasha smirked at the hooded person standing next to Naraku. "Who is your new puppet?"

This time Naraku smirked, "Actually, mutt. He is my new partner!" The hooded man tore off the cloak, laughing.

"ANSEM!" Sora and Riku called out in shock.

**

* * *

**

**Crystal: And this, my loyal readers is where I leave you to form a riot, for leaving you hanging. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**There is chocolate and cookies for all who Read and Review!**

**Ivy, put Hamtaro down… T.T **

**Ivy: NEVER! –hisses at lawyers again then runs off clutching the poor hamster-**

**

* * *

**

**Reviewer's corner:**

Hurky- That is cool to know…. But please don't kill Sora, I need him for future chapters and Kairi would get very PO'd after the fluff they had if he were to go missing….

Lord inusan- Happy?

Kateel- Crystal & Ivy: CHOMPS HANDS How dare you poke us! (lol j/k)

StAnnThpLuNgErMan- If you want Bartholomew to shut up give him a happy pill, old people like happy pills (For some odd reason that sounded like happy bunny… o.0)

Scorch the hedgehog- sure you are…… j/k


End file.
